The Rise of the Assassins
by Awesomeauthor14
Summary: It's been 5 months since the gang has had that weird dream. But, when it turns into reality, all hell breaks lose. Especially when there's a huge difference: Ally has to kill Austin. Will she do it? Or will love get in the way? *THE OTHER SIDE SEQUEL*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey people! It's me, Groot! I bet you guys have been waiting for this for a LONG time. The Other Side SEQUEL! *Jazz hands* Don't judge! I'm excited! Alright, let's get on with it! I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

"RATLIFF! DEZ!" I screamed.

I was chasing them around Sonic Boom because they broke some instruments, AGAIN! They finally tripped and fell on the ground and I sighed in relief. I dragged them both downstairs and made them clean up their mess. Sonic Boom was finally closed for the night, and it was just me, Team Austin, and Austin's cousins. It's been 5 months since we had that weird dream, and I'm the only one who keeps having it, but with a completely different plot. I'm sent to kidnap Austin and kill him. Crazy, right? I haven't told anyone about it, because I'll know they'll freak out. Anyway, I started to clean the counter when someone's arms snaked around my waist.

"Hey Alls," they said.

"Austin, I'm busy!" I exclaimed.

Austin let go of me and pouted. Austin and I are officially a couple. According to Dez, our ship name is Auslly. He Ratliff and Ryland made about 500 t-shirts and sold them online. Those 3 will be the end of me, I swear.

"But I want to hang out!" he whined.

Rydel came over and ruffled his hair.

"Dude, just let her work," Rydel said, "You two can make out later."

Austin and I started to blush.

"What about you and Ratliff?" Austin asked, smirking.

Rydel's face turned pink and we both burst out laughing. Yes, Rydellington has happened! After 2 months of convincing, those 2 FINALLY got together. Although, Riker gave Ratliff, "the talk". Rydel punched Austin's shoulder.

"Shut up," she commanded.

Riker then came over and sat on the counter.

"So, what are you lovebirds talking about?" he teased.

I pushed him and he fell on the ground. The rest of us started laughing. Trish came over and took a picture. I gave her a strange look.

"What? I can use this for blackmail!" Trish defended.

I chuckled to myself and put the cleaning supplies away. Typical Trish.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie in the practice room?" Ryland asked.

"As lon as the movie has no assassins in it, I'm in," I replied.

We all shivered at the memory. We all went into the practice room and set up everything. We had the sleeping bags, junk food, soda, and a bunch of movies. Rocky even brought some video games, just in case we get bored. We decided to watch "The Fault in our Stars" first, after Rydel, Trish, and I gave the boys our puppy dog eyes. I was next to Austin, Rydel was next to Ratliff, Rocky and Riker sat next to each other, and Dez, Trish, and Ryland sat on the couch. During the part when Augustus was dying, all the boys started to cry. Dez was full on sobbing. Austin was even crying, to the point where he buried his face into my shoulder. Ratliff was doing the same thing to Rydel. Shouldn't it be the other way around? After watching a couple of other movies(If I Stay, White Chicks, Ted), we started playing video games. When Riker and Teish were competing against each other in Mario Cart, my cellphone beeped and I saw a text from my dad.

_Come home, NOW. We need 2 talk_

I furrowed my eyebrows. My dad never texts me. He usually calls me. Plus, when he does text me, he always uses emojis. It's either that I'm in trouble, or he really needs to tell me something.

"Guys, I need to get home," I said.

They all started to whine. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"We'll close up for you," Rocky said.

"Thanks, see you guy tommorow!" I exclaimed.

Before I could leave, Austin ran up to me and kissed me. I kissed him back, and I heard Rocky gagging in the back round. We broke apart and I sent Rocky a glare. He just put his hands up in defense.

"What? I'm just following the no PDA sign," he said.

"There's no sign for that" Dez pointed out.

"Well, I'm going to make one," Rocky said.

Austin rolled his eyes and looke back at me.

"Be careful out there," he said.

"I'll be fine," I replied.

I said one last goodbye before leaving Sonic Boom and driving to my house.

Austin's P.O.V

"You actually made a sign?" Trish asked.

"Yup," Rocky replied, holding it up.

"Just get a girl already," Riker said, "Then you don't need that sign."

Rocky rolled his eyes and put it up. We cleaned up everything in the practice room and went downstairs to put everything where it belongs. When we finished, we decided to hang out here for a little bit longer, so we started talking. Well, except me. I don't really feel like talking. I sighed and leaned against the counter. You know when you have that feeling that something bad is going to happen? Well, that's the feeling I'm having right now. I'm starting to think about that dream, again. I haven't had it, but it's starting to worry me. I have no idea why, but I haven't told anyone. Well, except for Riker. He pretty much found out by himself. It's been bothering him too. I think the dream is bothering all of us, but we just don't show it. My cousins are staying with us for a year, since their parents went on a buissness trip. So, I'm pretty observant of how they act in the morning. But, we I kissed Ally, it felt like that was the last meaningful kiss we will ever have. Maybe I'm just paranoid? I'm not sure. But, I'm starting to freak out. I just have this bad feeling in my stomach that something's going to happen to Ally to change her. Maybe I should just talk to her about it tomorrow. I can't keep hiding it.

Ally's P.O.V

I finally got home and walked inside. My dad was sitting at the kitchen table, a folder in his hands. He had a cold look on his face and looked at me with no emotion. Okay, now I'm starting to freak out. I sat across from my dad and took a deep breath.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Your life," he replied.

My eyes widened and my heart started to beat faster.

"What do you mean?" I asked nervously.

"Your life has been a lie. I've been waiting for this day for a long time. Your 18 now, so it's time to tell you the truth," my dad replied.

My heart was beating out of my chest and I was starting to sweat.

"W-What's the truth?" I questioned.

"Your an assassin," he answered.

No, this can't be happening. I'm going to wake up and write about this in my songbook. I pinched myself under the table, but noting happened. Oh no. I'm not waking up. It's not a dream, it's a nightmare. And my nightmare is turning into a reality.

"This can't be real," I said in disbelief,"I'm a normal teenage girl! Not an assassin!"

"Well, believe it, because this is reality," my dad stated.

He handed me the folder and I opened it. Pictures of me were in there of when I was younger. I could not belive my eyes. There were pictures of me fighting and killing people. Even tourchering some people also. I looked back up at my dad in shock.

"Why don't I remember any of this?" I asked.

"We erased your memeries and replaced them with new ones," my dad replied, "I have an injection that will bring your memeries back, and you will remeber all of your training and your true personality."

He stood up and I saw the injection in his hand. I stood up quickly and make a B line for the door. But, it was locked. I started banging at it and kicking started to pinch myself, hoping that this was a dream, but no. This is reality. I slid down the door and tembled in fear when my dad was right infront of me. Then, he injected the liquid into my arm. I screamed in pain and he just watched. Then, all of the memories came rushing back to me. All of the training, all of the people I killed and tourchered, and all of the memories of my parents. Then, I stood up and my dad smiled in satisfaction.

"Now, who are you? Who are you really?" my dad asked.

I smiled and crossed my arms.

"My name's Ally Dawson, and I'm the most dangerous assassin," I replied, a smirk on my face.

It's official: I'm back.

* * *

**Yea, I just did that? I'm evil! MWHAHAHAHAHAH! Sorry, but you had to see that coming. Yes, this story is going to be CRAZY. Just a warning. This story will be updated every Wendesday, and sometimes possibly on Mondays, Thursdays, and Sundays. So, yeah! I hope you guys like the chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeeee! ㈶0**

**~Groot ㈴3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything recognizable**

* * *

_2 Weeks Later..._

Austin's P.O.V

Okay, something's wrong with Ally. She's been a lot more distant lately and always makes up excuses to leave. We've all tried to ask her what's wrong, but she keeps chaging the subject! It's driving me crazy! What's up with her? I'm sitting in my bedroom, playing random notes on my guitar, and thinking about Ally. Does he love me anymore? Everytime I tell her I love her, she doesn't say anything. Did I do something wrong? I have no idea. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone knocking on my window. It's probably Dez wanting to hang out or something. I went over to my window and my eyes widened in shock. To my surprise, it was actually Ally. I opened the widows and she climed into my room.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," she mumbled, "We need to talk."

I motioned for her to sit and she sat down on my bed, while I sat across from her.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, playing with my hoodie.

"Us," she replied, looking at my window.

I froze and looked at her in shock. Is she serious? Is this really happening right now?

"I think we should break up," Ally added.

I could literally feel my heart break into two. Why does she want to break up? Was I not a good boyfriend? Did I do something wrong? I couldn't even say a sentence, so I asked her in one word:

"Why?" I asked.

"I just don't think I actually love you, I think we should just stick to being partners," Ally replied.

"What happened to being best friends?" I asked.

Ally sighed and stood up.

"I think we should just stick to being partners," she replied, looking me in the eyes, "Not boyfriend and girlfriend, and not best friends. Just plain partners."

I didn't say anything. I just nodded my head and she sighed. Then, she climed out of my room through the window, and closed it behind her. I pressed my knees up to my chest and cried silently. I don't care if it's not manly for a boy to cry. The girl who I loved with all of my heart just broke up with me. How else am I supposed to take it? I heard the door open but I didn't bother to see who it was.

"Austin, we're going to the arcade, you want to come?" a familiar voice asked.

Riker. He came closer and saw my tears. His eyes widned and he sat next to me, hugging me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"A-Ally," I replied, my voice cracking.

He furrowed his eyebrows.

"What happened between you and-oh," Riker said, realizing what happened.

I buried my head into his chest and cried. Riker rubbed my back and hugged me tighter. Rydel walked in he room but froze when she saw me and Riker.

"Austin what happened?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Ally," Riker replied.

It only took Rydel a couple of seconds to realize what happened. She gave me a sympathetic look and sat next to me. She kissed my head and hugged me.

"Im so sorry Aus," she whispered, "I never knew Ally would do this to you."

Riker let go of me and let Rydel take over. I cried into her shoulder and she comphort me.

"You know what, we're not going to the arcade," Riker said, "I have a better idea."

_10 Minutes Later..._

Riker decided to have a Zalien movie marathon to cheer me up. The sound of that made me a little happier. He invited Ratliff, Trish and Dez over to watch with us. We had the movies, soda, candy, and popcorn. This how we sat on the couch: Riker, me, Rydel, Ratliff, and Rocky. Ryland, Trish, and Dez sat on the floor.

"Don't worry Austin, I'll talk to Ally for you," Trish said, "I know you and I aren't that close, but I hate seeing you like this."

I gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Trish," I said, giving her a hug.

"Yeah, yeah!" she mumbled, smiling a little.

"ZALIENS!" Dez sqealed as Rocky took out the disc.

We all laughed at Dez's fan girl moment. Typical Dez. I actually am feeling better now that my friends are here. But, I'm still wondering why Ally broke up with me. I didn't do anything wrong! Did I? I'm so confused!

"Austin, stop worrying about Ally. This night is to forget about your problems," Riker said.

"Was I thinking out loud?" I asked.

"Yup," Rocky replied, stuffing popcorn in his mouth.

"Shut up! This is my favorite part!" Ratliff scolded.

Rydel and I rolled our eyes and the others laughed. I know I'm not supposed to be thinking about Ally, but I can't get her out of mind. Plus, she seems to be hiding something. What is she hiding?

Ally's P.O.V

I hate myself. I just wanted to hug Austin at the moment his eyes filled with tears. No, I didn't want to break up with him. I love him! But, I had to. With what I'm about to do, I can't be close to him. My dad says I have to, but I don't know why. Apparently, my dad wants me to break Austin's heart, and then gain his trust again so I can lure him into a trap. But, I don't want to! But, I didn't tell my dad that. He could kill me you know. I sighed as I walked into my house. My dad was in the kitchen, sharpening his knives. He looked up me with a smirk.

"Did you do it?" my dad asked.

"Yes," I replied.

My dad nodded his head in satisfaction.

"Good, now we can continue with the plan. Tommorrow, convince him to be your best friend again, nothing more. You have to act like your sorry." Oh, I don't have to act. "Soon, we will have what we need," my dad said, walking out of the room.

I walked up to my bedroom and closed the door behind me. I took the folder out of my dresser and read it again. I usually don't feel sympathy for my victims. But, for him, I actually feel bad. I actually am regretting what I'm going to have to do.

_Name: Austin Monica Moon_

_Age: 18_

_Appearence: Blonde hair, brown eyes, 6 feet tall_

_Parent's: Mimi and Mike Moon_

_Why he's wanted: Parents broke a deal_

_Mission: Kidnap and kill him in front of his parents_

Yup, you read that right. I have to kill and kidnap my best friend, Austin Moon.

* * *

**Yeah, I just did that. Sorry for the suckish chapter, but, there's stuff going on at my house and, well, it's not good. At. All. Anyway, I PROMISE the next chapter will be better. I hope you guys liked the chapter anyway! R&amp;R! Byeeee! **

**~Groot ㈴3**


	3. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**Hey guys! So, yes, I haven't been active lately, and I would like to apologize for that. There has been some stuff going on in my family, and I neede to take care of that. Plus, there's this new stupid test coming up soon that's also stressing me out. No, I'm not quitting fanfiction, and no, I'm not deleting any stories! I'm just putting some of them on hold. Plus, pineapple is going through some things, so I won't be able to update her story. I'm going to be updating as soon as I can now that my problem is slowly being solved. I'm putting "Rise of the Assassins" and "Return of The Unwanted" on hold for now until I finish my other stories. Thank you guys for being patient! I'll see you soon!**

**~Awesomeauthor14 ㈴1**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back!**

**Pineapple: And so am I!**

**Me: Oh man...**

**Pineapple: Just get on with the note!**

**Me: Okay okay! Thank you guys for being patient with me and Pin****ey over there!**

**Pineapple: ITS PINEAPPLE! NOT PINEY!**

**Me: Whatever. Anyway, we're back! Now, to the story!**

**Pineapple: We don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

_**2 weeks later...**_

Austin's P.O.V

I sat in my room reading a comic book while Dez was sitting next to me on his laptop.

"So, I was thinking that we should have an alligator in your next music video," Dez said, smiling.

I raised my eyebrows and gave Dez a look.

"Dude, remember the last time you brought an animal for a music video?" I asked.

"Mr. Dawson ended up fine!" Dez defended.

I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face. The door opened and Riker came in with an angry expression on his face.

"Riker, are you okay?" I asked.

He didn't say anything and slammed something on my desk, making Dez and I jump.

"Riker?" Dez questioned nervously.

"Ally came," Riker replied with venom in his voice.

The room went deadly silent. I've been trying to get over her, but I can't. Everything reminds me of her and it's driving me insane!

"What did she want?" I asked nervously.

"She wanted me to give you that letter," Riker replied, pointing to the envelop on my desk, "I took the paper, but after that I cursed her out."

"I thought Trish said she was going to talk to her," Dez pointed out.

"She did, but it ended with Trish cursing at Ally in Spanish and Ally calling her a disrespectful bitch," Riker said.

"This is getting out of control!" Dez groaned, "First Austin and Ally, and now it's Trish and Ally!"

Riker just sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I stood up and picked up the letter from my desk.

"You know you don't have to read it," Dez said softly.

"I want to," I replied, "I have a feeling it's something important."

"What, like Ally being pregnant?" Riker joked.

Dez and I gave him a look and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not the time?" he asked.

We both nodded and looked back at the letter. I took a deep breath and opened the letter and read what was on it.

_Dear Austin,_

_I know I should of talked to you in person, but considering what went down 2 weeks ago, I figured you didn't want to see me at all right now. When I broke up with you, I honestly had no idea what I was doing. I guess the dream just got to me and I freaked out. I've been having it again, so I guess that's why. I want you to meet me at Sonic Boom later. If you show up, I'll know you're giving me a second chance. If not, then I guess it's t__he end of Austin and Ally._

_~Ally_

Ally's P.O.V

I sat at the counter, scribbling random drawings in my songbook. I don't know what I'm doing. Part of me is telling me to stop what I'm doing and find a way to protect Austin, while another part of me is telling me to suck it up and go through with the assignment. I just feel like ever since I got my memories back, I feel like there's a monster inside of me. I try to fight it, but sometimes it lets it's way out of me. I sighed and slammed my songbook shut, shoving it under the counter. The door opened and I looked up, my eyes widening as I saw Austin coming in. He stood in front of me awkwardly and we didn't say anything for awhile.

"Austin, I'm sorry," I finally say, breaking the silence.

"It doesn't matter, you said what you said," Austin mumbled.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Look, I'm not ready to be a couple again, but can we please be friends again?" I begged.

Austin put his head down, thinking to himself.

"Alright, I give you one more chance," he said, facing me, "But if you blow it, that's it."

"I promise I won't disappoint you," I smiled, lying straight through my teeth.

Austin smiled back at me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged back, smirking that my plan was working. But at the same time I was sad that I was going to loose the love of my life.

Austin's P.O.V

"So you guys are good?" Rocky asked again.

"Yes!" Ally and I replied.

Trish and Ally gave each other glares, and they both sighed.

"I'm sorry," they said at the same time.

They laughed and hugged each other, Trish giving me a _you-owe-me _look. I just rolled my eyes as they pulled apart.

"Team Austin is back!" Dez cheered.

"So, do you guys want to get something to eat?" Rydel asked.

"Sure, let's head to Mini's, there's this new drink I want to try," Ratliff replied.

We began to walk out of Sonic Boom, but I stopped when Mr. Dawson called me.

"Guys, I'll catch up in a minute!" I called.

"Ok, hurry up!" Riker said.

I walked up stairs and went into Mr. Dawson's office, but it was empty.

"Mr. Dawson?" I asked.

"Austin! Austin! Austin!" he replied.

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked on his desk. A tape recorder sat there, saying my name in his voice.

"What the hell?" I mumbled.

I turned it off and looked around. Where is Mr. Dawson? I jumped as the door slammed shut behind me. The lights suddenly went out and I hid under Mr. Dawson's desk, pulling my knees up to my chest. I held my breath as the person stopped in front of the desk. All of a sudden, they grabbed me and I screamed.

Riker's P.O.V

I decided to stay behind to walk with Austin. Ally closed the store, so she gave me the keys and J sat at the counter, messing around with my phone. All of a sudden, I heard a loud crash come from upstairs. I put my phone away and I slowly got up. Then, I heard a familiar scream echo through the store.

"AUSTIN!" I yelled, running upstairs.

"HELP ME!" Austin cried.

I ran into Mr. Dawson's office and I saw a man trying to drag Austin out the window. I ran up to them and tackled the man to the ground, pinning him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I demanded.

"I'm doing what my boss told me to do," the man spat.

"Who do you work for?" I demanded.

"I'm not saying," the man replied, smirking.

"Riker, just let it go," Ross said shakily, "I just want to leave."

I sighed and nodded my head, sending one last glare to the man before knocking him out. I called the police and we walked to Mini's in silence.

"Austin, you know we can go home if you want," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'll be fine," Austin argued.

We kept walking when Austin suddenly stopped. I turned back and walked towards him.

"Austin?" I asked.

"Riker, what if the dream is becoming a reality?" Austin questions.

We didn't say anything for awhile.

"You're not wrong," I said, "That man just came out of nowhere and attacked you!"

"We have to get the others," Austin replied.

I nodded in agreement and we ran to Mini's. If that dream we had is becoming real, then we're all in trouble.

* * *

**Well, this chapter got crazy! It only gets crazier from here! I hope you guys liked the chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeeeee! ㈶1**

**~Groot ㈴6**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

"Rocky, that was my hot dog!" Ryland whined.

Rocky shrugged and ate his pizza.

"Why did we have to eat at a place that serves mini food?" Rydel groaned.

"We could always get ice cream you know," Dez said, "My treat!"

"Good, because I'm probably going to but the whole store," Trish replied, smirking at him.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at my phone. My dad has been texting me non-stop about my assignment and he's getting on my nerves. All of a sudden, Dez jumped out of his seat and we all looked at him.

"Dez, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Look," he replied, pointing.

We followed Dez's gaze and we all shot out of our seats. Riker and Austin were running towards us, but their was a van slowly following them.

"Please tell me that I'm imagining things," Ratliff begged.

"I wish I could, but I'd be lying to you," Trish said.

Austin and Riker finally got to us, and the van disappeared.

"Guys, we have a problem," Riker said.

"Yeah, we're being watched!" Trish yelled, "Did you not see the van following you!?"

"What?! No!" Austin replied, "I was attacked in Sonic Boom."

"This can't be happening," Rydel muttered, running a hand through her hair.

"We think the dream is becoming a reality," Riker blurted out.

My eyes widened and I looked up at him in fake shock.

"Are you sure?" Ratliff asked.

"Think about it, isn't this how it all started?" Austin replied.

"No, it started from where Ally was an assassin," Rocky pointed out, "But it must be changing because Ally isn't a killer."

You have no idea Rocky...

"Austin, do you know what the guy looked like?" I asked.

"No, he was wearing a mask," Austin replied.

"What are we going to do?!" Ryland questioned.

Trish's eyes suddenly lit up.

"I think I have an idea," she replied, smirking.

Austin's P.O.V

I walked into the police station with Ally by my side.

"Do you think this is going to work?" I asked.

"I hope so," Ally replied.

We walked into the interrogation room and sat down. Two police officers came in with the guy who attacked me. He had blonde hair and a huge scar down his face. He smirked at me and I gulped. He sat down on the opposite side of the table and the police officers left, probably standing outside of the door.

"What do you two brats want?" the man snarled.

"Why did you attack me?" I demanded.

"My boss told me he wanted you for money," he replied.

"Who's your boss?" Ally questioned.

"That's none of your business," he snapped.

Ally glared at him and he just smirked.

"Why does your boss even want me?" I asked.

"Your worth a lot of money in the criminal world," he replied, leaning back in his chair, "Dawson needs you to get him the money he needs for this serum he needs or whatever."

"Dawson?!" Ally and I yelled.

"Yeah, Lester Dawson," he replied.

I looked at her in shock and she shook her head, burying her head in her hands. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Austin, I had no idea," she said.

I just nodded, looking at the ground. Riker is right, that dream is becoming a reality. Wait a second. Scar, blonde hair...

"What's your name?" I asked.

He smirked and leaned foward. All of a sudden, Ally grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my seat when he went to grab me. I then realized he broke his handcuffs. I tried to opened the door but it was locked. The man grabbed Ally from her waist and she screamed.

"Let her go!" I yelled.

I jumped on his back as Ally elbowed him in the stomach. He dropped her and she fell on the floor, quickly standing up. He grabbed me and threw me off his back, pinning me to the table. Ally was banging and kicking at the door, trying to get someone's attention.

"You want to know my name kid?" he whispered in my ear.

I tried to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't let go of me.

"My name is Thomas," he said, smirking at me.

I looked at him in shock and the police finally came in, pulling Thomas away from me.

Ally's P.O.V

Austin and I walked out of the police station in silence. I knew this was going to happen. It was all part of my dad's plan, but I don't know why. I thought he didn't want Austin to know he was after him, but my dad is messed up, so it makes sense he changes the plan.

"Ally?" Austin asked, breaking me out of my thoughts, "Tell me the truth. Did you know about your dad coming after me?"

We stopped walking and he was looking me dead in the eyes. My dad told me I had to keep Austin's trust if I wanted to pull him into our trap. But I just want to tell him everything and tell him to run away from me, but the beast inside of me can't be controlled.

_Just tell him everything! He doesn't deserve this!_

_**No! Stick to the plan! We don't show pity for our victims!**_

_But I love him.._

**_Love is for the weak! Now stick to the assignment!_**

I sighed and looked back at Austin.

"I just found out like you," I replied, lying to his face, "If I knew, I would of told you right away. You know I wouldn't put you in danger."

Austin sighed and rubbed his head.

"You're right, I'm sorry," he said, "I never should of suspected you would keep something like that from me."

I smiled, trying to hide the guilt I was feeling for lying to him.

"If you want, you can stay at my place until we figure all this stuff happening with your dad out," Austin offered.

So that's why my dad did that, so I could literally be closer to Austin...

"That would be great," I said.

He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug. I sighed and hugged him back, regretting what I'm going to have to do to him.

Dez's P.O.V

I sat at my computer, typing like my life depended on it.

"Dez, why did you invite me over again?" Ratliff asked.

"Because out of everyone in Austin's family, you're the best with electronics, and I need all the help I can get," I replied.

"What do you even need help with?" Ratliff questioned.

"Finding out who the van belongs too," I answered.

His eyes widened and he moved over to me.

"What?!" he yelled.

"Whoever was in that van was watching us," I said, "I took a picture of the van before it got away. We need to figure out who bought it so we know who we need to deal with."

"So we need to hack into the website from wherever this van is from and find the person who bought it!" Ratliff added, catching on.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed, turning back to the computer.

After a couple of minutes, Ratliff suddenly pointed at a website.

"That one!" he said, "It has the same exact same van!"

I clicked on it and I began to work my 'computer magic' as I like to call it. I scrolled through the purchases and I found the person who bought the van. When we saw who it was, my jaw dropped and Ratliff looked like he was going to pass out.

"No way," I gasped.

"We have to tell the others," Ratliff said, "Now!"

Austin's P.O.V

"Rydel, are you sure you're okay with sharing a room with Ally?" I asked.

"Yes Austin, I'm sure," she replied, "I may still be mad at her, but I'll live."

I smiled at her and pulled her into a hug.

"Love you Delly," I said.

She rolled her eyes and pushed me away.

"Yeah, yeah love you too," she mumbled.

I just laughed at her and walked into my room. All of a sudden, both Dez and Ratliff came tumbling in through my window. I looked at them with wide eyes as they quickly stood up. Ratliff grabbed my shoulder and started to shake me.

"WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY! I REPEAT, WE HAVE AN EMERGENCY!" he yelled.

Dez was screaming and running around my room, causing everyone else to run in.

"What is going on?!" Rocky asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," I replied.

Trish went over to Dez and slapped him, causing him to stop.

"Will you please tell us what's going on?!" she demanded.

"I think Ally should explain what's going on," Ratliff retorted, crossing his arms.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked.

"You're the one who bought the van!" Dez replied, "And you know exactly why Thomas attacked Austin. He just made up a lie about that stupid serum!"

We all looked at Ally and she glared at Dez and Ratliff.

"You have no idea what you just did," she growled.

"So it's true?" Riker asked.

"I knew we couldn't trust you!" Ryland yelled.

"**_SHUT UP_**!" Ally screamed.

All of a sudden, her eyes turned a darker shade of brown. We all backed away from her and she clenched her fists. Then, she looked up, glaring at all of us.

"**_You've just unleashed the monster_**," she snarled.

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUUUUN! Yeah, you see, Ally has a good and bad side, and now her bad side has just taken over, so shits about to go down! I hope you guys liked this chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeeeee! ;)**

**~Groot XD**


	6. Chapter 5

**We don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

Riker grabbed my wrist and pulled me behind him as Ally reached into her pocket and pulled out a gun, pointing it at us.

"**_Give him to me_**," she growled.

I felt a sick feeling in my stomach when I knew she was talking about me.

"Ally, listen to us, this isn't you!" Trish said, "I know my best friend is still in there!"

"Trish, Ally is the enemy, she was planning everything bad that happened!" Dez whispered.

"But there has to be some kind of explanation! I know Ally isn't a killer, there's something else!" she argued.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted her," Rydel muttered.

Ally loaded the gun and we all froze.

"**_This isn't a game_**," she snarled, "**_If you don't give him to me, I'll kill all of you_**."

Riker was about to say something, but I stopped him.

"Fine," I said, walking towards her, "I'll go with you."

"Austin what are you doing?!" Ratliff asked.

"This is my fight, not yours," I replied, "If she wants to kill me, fine."

Ally grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room. When we got outside, she shoved me in front of her and pressed the gun against my back.

"**_Just walk_**," she commanded.

I sighed and did what she said. We kept walking until we reached her house, and that's when I meantally started to freak out. When we got inside, Mr. Dawson was already there with a creepy smile on his face. He came over to me and grabbed my arms, pinning them behind my back.

"Glad you could join us Austin," he said, tying my hands together, "Get comfortable, because you're not going anywhere."

Riker's P.O.V

"He's an idiot," Dez sighed, rubbing his head, "Why would he just go with Ally?!"

"Because he's loyal and he didn't want us to get hurt," I replied.

"We have to save him!" Ryland exclaimed, "I'm not losing my cousin to some messed up assassin."

"What can we do? We don't have any weapons and Ally could kill us all in one move," Rydel pointed out.

"This is impossible!" Ratliff whined, flopping on Austin's bed.

I sighed and leaned against the wall. What are we going to do? Ally and Mr. Dawson could kill us all without trying, and we have no weapons at all! I groaned and hit my head against the wall. All of a sudden, I felt the wall disappear behind my back and I fell backwards.

"Ow," I mumbled, sitting up.

Everyone ran over to me.

"Riker are you okay?" Rocky asked.

"I'm fine," I replied, standing up.

I turned to look behind me and my jaw dropped. Behind Austin's wall was a bunch of weapons and cameras which showed every room of houses around our neighborhood.

"What the hell is all of this?" Trish asked, "And why is it behind Austin's wall?"

"I don't even think he knows this is all here," Rydel replied.

We walked inside the room and looked around. Ryland picked up one of the guns and I quickly snatched it from his grip.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked, "You could shoot someone's head off!"

"Look at the engraving on the gun," he whispered.

I furrowed my eyebrows and did what he said, my eyes widening.

"What is it?" Dez questioned.

"Property of Mike Moon," I replied quietly.

Everyone else froze.

"I don't even know what's real or not anymore!" Ratliff yelled, "All of this is insane!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" someone roared.

We all slowly turned around and saw Mike and Mimi standing in the doorway.

"We're screwed," Rydel whispered.

I couldn't agree more.

Ally's P.O.V

I don't even have control of my body. My monster does. It's like I'm trapped and I'm forced to watch my dad hurt Austin. I can't even take control of my own voice! I'm just left with my own thoughts.

"Tell me where your parent's weapons are," my dad demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Austin snapped.

My dad glared at him and slapped his across the face. Austin hissed in pain and my dad grabbed his chin, forcing Austin to look him in the eye. Beefed he could do anything, his phone rang and he cursed under his breath.

"This isn't over," my dad threatened, letting go of Austin.

He turned to face me.

"I'll be back, keep an eye on him," my dad commanded.

I nodded and he left the room. Austin looked at me with hurt and anger in his eyes.

"You lied to me," he said, his voice cracking, "You told me you didn't have a part in any of this!"

"**_I had to lie to you to lure you into my trap_**," I replied, "**_I'm even supposed to kill you_**."

"This isn't you Ally," he argued, "I know the girl I fell in love with is still on there!"

My heart stopped when he said that. Even after everything I did to him, he still loves me. I need to defeat the monster if I want to stop this. I closed my eyes, trying to fight for control. Whatever I say now effects _everything_. If I mess up, it's game over, for everyone. I need to defeat the monster inside of me.

* * *

**DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUUN! Who will win? Ally or her monster? ALLL WILL BE REVEALED! We hope you guys liked this chapter! R&amp;R! Byeeeeee! ㈴1**

**~Groot &amp; Pineapple ㈴6**


	7. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Ally's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and I saw I was in a pitch black room. I stood up slowly and looked around.

"**_Hello, Ally_**," a familiar voice snarled.

I turned around and faced, well, me. But this wasn't the real me, it was the monster inside of me. Her eyes were red and she looked like she was ready to kill me.

"Look, you can't control me," I snapped, "You're just the moster my dad created 14 years ago!"

"**_Well it seems he's more fond of me than his own pathetic daughter_**," the monster spat.

I growled and clenched my fists.

"**_I'm going to kill Austin, and there's nothing you can do to stop me_**," the monster said, smirking.

"We'll see about that," I snarled, cracking my knuckles.

Dez's P.O.V

"What are you all doing in here?" Mike growled.

"The real question is what the hell is all of this doing behind Austin's beroom wall!" Riker snapped, "What have you two been doing?!"

Mike and Mimi looked at each other before Mimi sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"The truth is, we're secret agents," Mimi admitted, "We're the people that stop assassins from killing innocent people."

We all froze in shock and fear.

"The dream," Trish whispered.

"We couldn't tell any of you or Austin to keep you all safe," Mike explained, "The best place to hide our weapons was where everyone would least expect, Austin's room."

"Guys, what did you do to make Mr. Dawson angry?" Rydel asked.

We all looked at her in confusion.

"Rydel, what are you talking about?" Ratliff asked.

She pointed to the computers and our eyes widened. It was a video of Mr. Dawson yelling at Mike and Mimi.

"We were supposed to kill him, but we made a deal. We would give him as much money as he wanted if he promised to leave Miami and never come back. We didn't get the money to him on time and he got away before we could catch him," Mimi sighed.

"But you know where he lived, why didn't you do anything?" I asked.

"We couldn't risk him trying to hurt Austin," Mike replied.

"Well it's too late for that!" Ryland snapped, "Ally took Austin to her father!"

"WHAT?!" Mimi and Mike yelled.

They immediately came into the room and went onto the computers. Trish went up behind them.

"What are you two doing?" she asked.

"Alerting other agents," Mike replied, "If we're going to rescue Austin, we'll need backup."

Don't worry buddy, we're coming.

Austin's P.O.V

My eyes widened as Ally fell to the floor, unconscious. It's been an hour and she still hasn't come to. Mr. Dawson hasn't come back yet, and I'm pretty sure he's going to flip when he sees Ally on the ground. The door opened and I froze, not wanting to turn around.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" Mr. Dawson roared.

He came over to me and grabbed my neck, making me gasp for air.

"What did you do?" he growled.

"I-I didn't d-do anything," I said weakly, struggling to breath.

"That's complete-"

He was cut of when he heard Ally groan. He let go of my neck and I took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and her dad helped her up.

"Alright, that's it," Mr. Dawson said, "You're killing him _now_. I don't know what happened, but want him _gone_."

I gulped as Ally took her gun out of her pocket, aiming it at me. But when I looked into her eyes, I knew what she was going to do as soon as her eyes turned chocolate brown.

* * *

***ducks from thrown objects* I'll let you guys freak out in the reviews. ㈳7 I hope you guys liked the chapter! R&amp;R! Peace out! ✌️**

**~Pineapple㇮1**


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own anything recognizable. READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!**

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

Ally whirled around and shot her dad in the stomach. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell to the floor. My eyes widened and I looked back at Ally.

"Y-you killed him?!" I asked.

"I had to, it was the only way to keep you safe," Ally said, putting her gun down.

"I knew you weren't a monster," I whispered, smiling.

Ally smiled back at me with tears building up in her eyes. All of a sudden, there was a loud crash and a bunch of people came running into the room. Ally went to get her gun, but one of the people grabbed her and pinned her arms behind her back.

"Ally!" I cried, struggling against the rope, "Let her go!"

Then, my parents and my friends came running into the room.

"AUSTIN!" they exclaimed.

Dez ran over to me and untied me. I stood up, facing my parents.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We'll explain later. Right now, we need to get Ally behind bars," Trish replied, glaring at Ally.

"NO!" I yelled.

Everyone looked at me in shock.

"Ally saved my life! Her dad did something to her to make her go evil! It's not her fault," I argued.

My parents looked at each other and looked back at me.

"I'm sorry Austin, but we have too," my mom said.

I shook my head, tears building up in my eyes. Then, I ran out of the house. They called my name, but I refused to go back.

Ally's P.O.V

"AUSTIN!" I cried.

I growled and glared at his parents.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" I yelled.

They said nothing and just looked down at the floor. Then, Riker went up behind them and knocked them out. I looked at him in shock as all of the other agents went to attack him. But everyone else defended him and next thing I knew, I was free and all of the agents were knocked out.

"Why did you guys do that?" I asked.

"Your our friend Ally, we knew Austin was telling the truth," Rydel replied, "We will find him and get this "monster" inside of you to stay trapped."

I smiled and hugged her. I let go of her and gave everyone else a look.

"You guys do realize that when they wake up, they're going to come for us," I pointed out.

"It's worth the risk," Dez said.

All of a sudden, Ratliff went place as he was looking at something.

"Ratliff, what's wrong?" Ryland asked nervously.

"Austin's parents were lying," he replied, "They're the bad guys."

He showed us what he was looking at and we gasped. It was a phone conversation between my dad and Austin's parents.

"They were going to help your dad kill Austin?!" Trish gasped, "But why?"

"Becuase Austin isn't their son," my dad whispered.

We turned around and saw my dad was struggling to breathe, but he still had the nerve to smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Riker demanded.

"Your parents kidnapped him when he was a baby from his real parents. They broke a deal with us so I sent them to kidnap Austin. We said by the time Austin turns 18, they need to give us 3 million dollars or he would die," my dad explained.

"Who are his real parents?" I asked.

Before my dad could answer, there was a gun shot and a bullet went through my dad's head, killing him for good. We looked up and gasped when we saw a man standing there with a smirk on his face.

"I'm Austin's father."

* * *

**So, this is the end! But don't kill me yet! Sometime in the future, I'm going to make another book to this series, so be on the lookout! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Stay tuned for the next and final book of the series! R&amp;R! Peace out! ✌️**

**~Pineapple ㇮1**


End file.
